Foneticamente Impossível
by Madame Mim
Summary: Fic feita para o I Challenge JL. Em uma carta, Lily conta como se tornou a futura Sra.James Potter. JL.


_**Foneticamente Impossível**_

_por Madame Mim_

"O que eu posso dizer? Bem, certamente você também não sabe o que eu posso dizer e está esperando minha manifestação. Okay, o que eu posso dizer? Meu nome é Lily Evans, sétimo ano de Hogwarts, apenas com duas semanas para receber meu diploma em Hogwarts e zarpar para o mundo bruxo a procura de trabalho.  
Ah, claro, o principal. Porque diabos eu estou escrevendo isso aqui? A resposta é simples. Eu perdi uma aposta. Fiquei logo sabendo que em Hogwarts aposta são freqüentes, ainda mais com os marotos.  
Mas para eu explicar a aposta eu tenho de voltar ao começo desse ano letivo. Foi logo em outubro, se eu não me engano, um pouco antes do dia das bruxas. James me convenceu a sair com ele. Devo confessar que foi divertido. Eu não podia evitar de sustentar um belo sorriso enquanto estávamos saindo.  
E então, nós continuamos a ir a Hogsmeade. Mas obviamente eu do jeito que sou, fui deixando claro que apenas saímos porque minha amiga Alice estava saindo com Frank que saia de Londres para Hogsmeade apenas para visitíla e porque Rosamund havia achado um namorado para ela.  
Mas não era verdade. Eu ia porque eu realmente me sentia bem. E James sabia que Rosamund desmanchara com o namorado há tempos. Mas todos ficavam quietos, ninguém iria me contrariar. Vocês não sabem como eu sou quando me sinto contrariada, não que eu seja mimada ou coisa do tipo, eu apenas tenho um gênio, um, pouco, ahn, exagerado e odeio que me façam de boba.  
Tudo bem que eu estava sendo estúpida. Mas tentem entender, eu sempre, desde que entrei em Hogwarts disse a mim mesma que odiava James Potter e seus amiguinhos, com exceção de Remus. Todos de Hogwarts reconheciam que eu odiava ele, e essa mudança radical que aconteceu ao eu me ver sozinha com ele em Hogsmeade, não está sendo rápida como foi realmente, em minha cabeça.  
Foi estranho, de inicio não era o combinado sairmos juntos. O combinado era irmos a livraria e eu ajudar James a achar um livro para ajuda-lo na matéria de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Eu achei bem suspeito, ele era estupidamente inteligente e mesmo sem estudar tirava boas notas.  
Após comprarmos os livros ele foi me convidando para entrar em tudo quanto é loja. Até pararmos no Três Vassouras aonde encontramos os amiguinhos deles e eu fui convidada a me sentar com eles. Eles foram até formidáveis comigo. Até mesmo o pateta do Peter conseguiu manter uma conversa comigo.  
Voltamos eu e Remus juntos, para levarmos de volta os alunos do primeiro ano. Aquela era a nossa primeira ida no ano a Hogsmeade, sendo assim a primeira para os novatos do terceiro ano.  
E então, no próximo eu fui junto a James também. Eu não queria admitir, mas eu me divertira com ele. Ele por mais que tivesse piadas idiotas, me fazia rir. E fora formidável comigo. Fora por causa da diversão que eu tivera na outra ida a Hogsmeade, que eu cedi quando ele veio e passou o braço pelo meu pescoço me conduzindo pelos terrenos de Hogwarts até os de Hogsmeade.  
Foi na nossa quarta ou quinta ida a Hogsmeade juntos que Sirius começou a me chatear dizendo que agora eu e James saiamos.  
- Eu já disse que eu e James não estamos saindo. – Insisti dando um gole na cerveja amanteigada.  
- Não, imagina. Você apenas estão se divertindo por ai – Ele imitou minha voz me olhando sério. – Você vai acabar machucando o pobre, ele acha que vocês estão saindo. Há quem diga que estão namorando.  
- Digam o que quiserem, já deixei claro que estamos saindo como colegas, ele se ofereceu para me acompanhar nas minhas compras já que minhas amigas, estão namorando.  
- Claro, nós sabemos. – Ele olhou sério para mim e então se virou para Remus ao seu lado e riu. – Nós não somos palhaços. Quer apostar quanto que antes de você saírem de Hogwarts, você será a futura sra.James Potter.  
- Eu receio que seu desejo não se tornará realidade, Black.  
- Ah, não? – Ele levantou a sobrancelha.  
Remus olhava para nós dois caótico, segurava o rosto com a mão. Peter se divertia e olhava de um para o outro conforme íamos dialogando.  
- Não, Black.  
- Já disse para me chamar de Sirius – Ele me interrompeu protestando.  
- Está bem Sirius, como eu ia dizendo. Não pode ocorrer isso, digamos que seja foneticamente impossível.  
- Foneticamente impossível? Então porque eu falei e falarei de novo agora "Sra.James Potter", "Sra.Potter", "Lily Potter"? – Sirius sorriu debochado.  
- Eu falei aquilo como metáfora, Sirius – Disse impaciente.  
- Eu sei que falou, e eu resolvi estragar a beleza da sua metáfora.  
Antes que eu fosse revidar, James apareceu com cerveja amanteigada para ele e Sirius. Viu o olhar assassino que eu lançava para Sirius e a cara de Remus. Sendo assim, deduziu que estávamos brigando.  
- Algum problema, gente?  
- Não... – Sirius fez um movimento na mão como se negasse e depois deixou a mão cair batendo na mesa com um barulho – Estávamos falando sobre os NIEM's.  
- Sério? – James não acreditou – Eu não o vi estudando nenhuma hora até agora, Sirius.  
- Ela estava tentando me convencer a estudar, não foi Lily?  
- Foi – Eu disse entre os dentes.  
Sirius Black, poderia ser meigo, lindo, gostoso e tesão para todas as garotas de Hogwarts, menos eu. Odiava aquele jeito dele, parecido com o de James. Nessa época, eu ainda não havia conhecido a amizade de Sirius.  
Seguimos uma conversa, sem eu e Sirius trocarmos palavras, até vermos que estava na hora de ir. James foi atrás porque ele ia pagar o lanche, eu nem insisti em pagar a minha parte, eu já havia aprendido que ele não deixaria você pagar, de forma alguma.  
Sirius parou ao meu lado e então, como eu temia, comentou nossa conversa conturbada.  
- Então, srta.Metáforas. O que acha de uma aposta?  
- Aposta? – Eu ia dar um belo sermão sobre aposta, mas ele me interrompeu.  
- Apostaremos sobre você se tornar a Sra.James Potter. Se você ganhar eu escreverei pedidos de desculpas a aquela sua amiga que você veio como uma louca me bater quando eu a dispensei. Mas se eu ganhar, você escreverá sobre como você perdeu a aposta.  
Eu nunca gostei de apostas, mas ver Sirius se rebaixar indo pedir desculpas a alguém, e principalmente Mary, minha amiga que ele dispensara. Era sem dúvida recompensador. E além do mais, eu tinha segurança que não me tornaria uma futura "Sra.James Potter".  
- Okay, concordo com a aposta.  
Passaram dias, eu continuava a ir a Hogsmeade com James. Pularemos até o próximo acontecimento, tudo bem? Acho que estávamos em Fevereiro quando eu e James brigamos seriamente. Deixando Sirius preocupado (obviamente vendo que a probabilidade é que ele iria perder).  
Um colega meu de Runas Antigas da Corvinal, se ofereceu para estudar comigo. E James entendeu mal, e ficou com ciúmes. Como se era de esperar brigamos. Ele foi grosso comigo, comentando sarcástico que eu não poderia acompanhar Rosamung até o lago porque ia me encontrar com meu queridinho da Corvinal.  
Não quero descrever como foi a briga, foi aquela típica briga de gente que se gosta e não admite. Eu disse que ele não tinha nada a ver com isso, e ele deu desculpas que tinha sim até que eu finalizei dizendo que ele era um idiota e sai puxando Rosamund.  
Passou uma visita a Hogsmeade e eu fui junto a Rosamund e nem olhei a cara dele por mais de uma semana. Os NIEM's estavam chegando e eu estudava com minhas amigas e Runas com Mark, o tal amigo da Corvinal.  
James entendera mal, Mark não gostava de mim, ele estava retribuindo um favor. Eu o ajudara em Poções e ele estava me ajudando em Runas. Na verdade, nós dois não tínhamos nada mais do que essa ajuda um ao outro, eu nem ao mesmo sabia os nomes dos pais de Mark, as notas dele em outras matérias. Foi por causa de James que eu conheci Mark melhor.  
Foi num dia que eu acabava de voltar da biblioteca com Mark que ocorreu a briga de James e Mark. Foi algo horrível. Mark andava com o rosto virado, conversando comigo, e James estava correndo para pegar a Goles que Sirius arremessara. E os dois se trombaram caindo no chão e obviamente se machucando, até hoje me pergunto se aquilo foi de propósito, se James e Sirius haviam combinado ou Sirius quem fez aquilo de propósito.  
Eu me abaixei para ajudar Mark a se levantar e então para minha surpresa, Mark foi e deu um soco na cara de James. E esse, obviamente revidou, dali a alguns segundos estavam os dois sangrando rolando no chão dando socos, chutes e pontapés. Fiquei em desespero, peguei minha varinha, mas Sirius foi mais rápido estuporando Mark.  
- Ei! Não foi culpa de Mark! – Eu berrei correndo até Mark e o levantando murmurando o feitiço para acordar-lo. – Vocês que corriam como loucos pelo corredor, falando nisso, 5 pontos a menos para a Grifinória, graças a vocês dois. Mais 10 por ter brigado com Mark, James! E claro, menos 5 pontos para Mark por ter te dado um soco.  
- 15 para nós e 5 para ele? Não é justo! – Sirius se manifestou.  
- Isso aconteceu por culpa de vocês. Mas isso não importa agora, vamos me ajudem a levar Mark para a enfermaria.  
- Eu não, eu vou levar o meu amigo. – Sirius disse ajudando James a se levantar e apoiando esse contra si mesmo. – Você não é a inteligente da história? Bote seu namoradinho para flutuar até a enfermaria.  
- Obrigada pela idéia Black. – Daquela vez, Sirius não pedira para eu chamílo de Sirius.- E ele não é meu namorado.  
James que até agora ia quieto deu um riso. Eu fechei a cara e Sirius chegou a abrir a boca para falar algo, mas ficou quieto também.  
Fomos a enfermaria calados, Madame Pomfrey ficou chocada ao ver o estado dos dois. Ela cuidava de Mark meio tonto pelo feitiço que Sirius tacara enquanto eu e Sirius em vão tentávamos passar poções nos ferimentos de James.  
- Isso é horrível. – James resmungou para o amigo. – Arde pra cacete.  
- Não tão horrível quanto ver esse seus machucados sangrando e sujos de poeira e pedrinhas. – Sirius deu a língua – Você tem uma habilidade de se machucar. Ah, não, acabou o pano, vou pegar mais.  
Ficamos então eu e James sozinho. Ele ficou quieto, olhava para o lado visivelmente irritado. Eu prometi a mim mesa ficar quieta, mas não consegui:  
- Porque você bateu nele?  
- Ahn? Você é cega? Evans, ele me bateu primeiro!  
- Evans? Você nunca me chama de Evans. – Eu disse surpresa.  
- Nós não somos agora brigados?  
- É, bem.. – Eu disse um pouco confusa – Nós não éramos nem chegados antes e você me chamava de Lily, é estranho.  
- Era diferente, você não tinha deixado tão claro que não gosta nem um pouco de mim.  
- Não é bem assim. – Eu mordi os lábios – Você é divertido, mas em certas horas eu tenho vontade de pegar um machado e te matar.  
- Que ótima coisa para se falar para uma pessoa ferida. – Ele revirou os olhos.  
- Você tem um gênio do cão, James. E como se não fosse o bastante, acha que pode mandar nos outros, como você fez comigo quando soube que eu ia estudar com Mark e interpretou errado.  
- O que você queria, Evans? Eu sai com você várias vezes para Hogsmeade e você só dizia que éramos amigos só isso, e eu tentando fazer você gostar de mim, e então do nada um carinha vai lá e consegue ficar a sós com vocês sem nenhum trabalho, mas é obvio que eu fiquei irritado. Tenha paciência. – Ele bufou.  
- É diferente, James.  
- Diferente, como? – Ele perguntou indeciso.  
- Bem.. – Mordi os lábios, seria difícil falar. – Mark eu tenho certeza que é apenas um amigo para mim, agora você, é algo em aberto.  
- Em aberto? Mas em aberto para ruim ou para bem.  
- Mais inclinado para bem, eu acho. – Eu corei e abaixei os olhos.  
Molhei o pano na bacia com a poção e quando eu subi meus olhos na altura de James, me surpreendi, ele sorria e antes que eu correspondesse o sorriso ele me beijou.  
De inicio, eu não gostei, não achei nada simpática aquela situação. Mas no fim, eu cedi, estava gostando, embora minutos antes não queria admitir. Eu dissera durante anos que eu odiava aquele garoto mimado e arrogante. E estava ali, me entregando facilmente para ele. Mas isso não importava, não naquela hora. Minha mente estava em branco e eu me sentia bem.  
- Ahn, ahn, receio ter chegado em má hora. – Um Sirius olhando para baixo, com uma cara estranha, um misto de vergonha com deboche, nos interrompeu. – Mas poderia ter sido Madame Pomfrey, ela está vindo ai.  
- Cala a boca, Sirius. – James pegou o pano que eu estava usando para passar nas feridas dele e tacou no amigo.  
- Hey! Qual é o problema contigo, se eu não tivesse saído daqui vocês não teriam se entendido e finalmente se beijado! – Sirius se defendeu.  
Eu ri, por mais que eu achasse Sirius esnobe e arrogante também, pelo menos até aquele momento, ele era engraçado. Então me dei conta de que eu também achara James engraçado, basicamente, eu achara os Marotos engraçados.  
E sabe qual era o pior? Eu acabara de ceder as investidas de James, coisa que eu sempre jurara a mim mesma que nunca iria fazer. Foi ai que a aposta começou a ir par ao lado de Sirius e eu comecei a ser a Futura "Sra.James Potter".  
Por mais que eu e James nos desentendêssemos, nós logo estávamos de bem novamente, ele suavizara o seu comportamento e eu gostava e ainda gosto de dizer que ele amadurecera por intermédio meu.  
Pularemos a história para ontem. Que foi quando eu definitivamente perdi a aposta. Eu e James estávamos no Salão Comunal, eu lendo um livro e ele em meio a seus pensamentos. Desde Sexta acabaram nossas provas. Só estamos esperando os resultados agora.  
- Lily – Ele tirou minha concentração do livro.  
- Sim, James? – Eu o respondi, mais ainda lia o livro.  
- Feche-o livro, quero falar com você.  
- Falar comigo? Ahn, está bem. – Fechei o livro.  
- Faz um tempo que nós saímos, sem considerar a nossa briga. Acho que isso já diz que estamos namorando certo.  
- Sim. Você está certo, mas isso já estava claro não?  
- Não, para os outros não, embora eles nos vejam como um casal, eu quero ter algo que marque isso, então... aqui está. – Ele tirou algo do bolso.  
- O que é isso.  
- Um anel...  
- James, nós mal acabamos de nos..  
- Não é um pedido de casamento, seria, mas eu pensei e percebi que você acharia que eu sou louco, então isso só é a prova de que estamos juntos e que nos gostamos.  
- Faz sentido, quero dizer, foi romântico da sua parte. – Eu disse enquanto ele colocava o anel no meu dedo.  
- E eu não recebo nem um beijinho? – Ele parecia chocado.  
Eu revirei os olhos e então lhe deu um beijo. Depois voltei a olhar para o anel, o tirei do dedo e o apertei, estava chocada.  
- É de plástico?  
- Minha mãe cortou minha mesada depois de eu tomar aquela detenção por sua culpa na briga com o Corvinal. – Ele tinha uma cara desolado e eu riu acariciando os cabelos dele.  
- Está tudo bem, James, o que vale é a intenção.  
E foi assim que eu perdi a minha aposta. Acho que está satisfeito, não Sirius? Espero que seja só você a ler essa carta, senão, eu receio que terei de tomar providências.

Atenciosamente,  
Lily Evans (Potter)"

* * *

N/A: Fic feita para o primeiro challenge James/Lily do fórum 3Vassouras. Ganhou terceiro lugar. 


End file.
